1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of baking/serving containers. More specifically, the present invention relates to decorative serving container system that can provide decorative ornamentation, improved insulation, and/or rigidity to a foil pan.
2. Description of Related Art
Foil pans can be very convenient for cooking and preparing various types of food. However, while functional, foil pans are typically not decorative in nature and can detract from a table setting if food is served from the foil pan. Additionally, foil pans are generally flimsy and difficult to carry once food has been prepared in the foil pan.
In some instances, people choose to use ornamental baking or serving dishes instead of foil pans. While ornamental baking or serving dishes do provide for a better presentation, cleanup is typically more difficult.
Additionally, some choose to use foil pans if there is a possibility that leftover food will remain after a meal or gathering, because it is more convenient to leave a foil pan at the meal or gathering than a typical baking or serving dish.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles, or the like, which has been included in the present specification is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present disclosure as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.